STREET FIGHTER X FIRE EMBLEM
by Umehara
Summary: A fighter by the name of Dan Hibiki hopes to promote his Saikyo-Ryu fighting style across the globe... however, he stumbles across something even more interesting. A kingdom named Ylisse. In fact, Dan is the sole reason this crossover takes place. My first fanfic, so please enjoy! :D


A fighter by the name of Dan Hibiki is the Saikyo Master of the Saikyo-Ryu fighting style... or more accurately, a totally useless fighting style that doesn't do anyone that much good in an actual 'bout. When Dan was a younger man, his father was killed at the hands of a Maui Thai fighter by the name of Sagat. Dan sore vengeance and trained for who knows how long before he finally found Sagat and challenged him to a fight. Surprisingly, Dan came out victorious! Well... kinda because Sagat threw out the fight, making Dan win out of pity.

Dan was confident he was best in the world, thinking he actually won for real. So he decided to open a dojo to unfortunately teach other people his worthless martial art. So thank Sagat for not only killing this man's father, but for ruining other kids' lives now too. Seriously, if a bully is gonna take your lunch money, you don't exactly want to have your only offense being a fireball that goes about only two inches before disappearing... Thankfully however, he only received two students. A very confused twenty year old who still thinks she's in high school (Sakura) and Brazilian Hulk (Blanka). They also happen to be his only actual friends.

Wishing for more pupils, Dan decided to set off and make his Saikyo style world-famous. As he left, he shouted, "I'll be back before you guys know it! Saikyo is gonna be a worldwide phenomenon!" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Dan is an overconfident klutz. I figured it's best you remembered that now, you'll know why later...

Dan has been gone from his dojo for about two months, getting into completely random street fights. Of course he didn't win a single one and was hospitalized about two to three times a month. After getting punched in the nuts by a 12 year old, he decided to just return to his dojo and give up his quest. For now at least. He boarded a boat and set for his dojo in Hong Kong before during the journey, a giant storm took place! It blew them off track, the sailor losing direction of where they were going and going in another direction. Dan woke up the next morning to see a continent, relieved to see he was at what appeared to be his home. He left the boat, forgetting to pay the sailor. So starts the epic crossover...

* * *

"Thanks, Cap!" Dan shouted over his shoulder as he ran off to what he believed was his home.

"I hate my job..." The sailor grumbled as he sailed away, "That's the tenth time he didn't pay me."

Dan kept running until he slowly stopped, looking around a second time. He scratched his head, muttering, "I don't think Hong Kong was ever a kingdom... was it? Oh wait! It must be obvious! They were expecting a guy with my fighting talents to succeed in promoting Saikyo, huh? Made a giant celebration for their greatest fighter? Of course! Although I didn't think they'd get this much done in two months... I wonder what Jimmy and Sakura are up to." He continued walking and noticed a lot of people looked oddly different. He laughed and said a little too loudly, "Hah! Their fashion sense definitely changed!"

"Shut up, Pinkie!" a person shouted while everyone else shared their looks of annoyance of the newcomer.

"Hey! Pink is the manliest color EVER! Ask anybody with as much talent as me!" Dan shouted back, smirking before he was hit in the head by a rock thrown by a random kid, knocking him out while also giving him a comic lump on his head.

"Only girls wear pink!" The kid shouted, wiping his nose.

Dan woke up about fifteen minutes later to find himself in a cell, a guard standing in front of it. Dan immediately got up, shouting, "Hey! What gives?!"

"The citizens all voted for you to be thrown in a cell... that and you could be here to destroy our kingdom as we know it!" the guard shouted back.

"So... this isn't Hong Kong?" Dan asked, face palming.

"What's a Hong Kong?" The guard asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know this is secretly a celebration of me and promoting my Saikyo arts! Release me or face the wrath of DAN HIBIKI!" Dan screamed, grabbing the bars.

"Sorry, pal. Not happening." The guard shrugged.

"Fine then. You asked for this!" Dan screamed as he peered back and stuck his hand out, shouting, "GADOUKEN!" A green projectile the size of a baseball flew out of his hand and hit the back of the guard's helmet.

He wasn't expecting feeling a surprisingly tough force hit him, turning around in surprise. He shouted, "The hell?!"

"I see you weren't expecting that, huh?" Dan smirked, hands proud on his hips. "I'll do it again if you don't release me! GADOUKEN!" This time the guard actually saw this fireball.

"How unusual... I wonder what the princess will think about you, Sorcerer!" the guard shouted as he ran off.

"Sorcerer? Is medieval the new trend or something?" Dan thought as he scratched his head.

The guard returned, but this time with a young woman with oddly blue hair and a cape. She asked, "And he can do what?"

"Just watch!" the guard whispered. "Ok, Pink Man! Do the thing!"

"Uh... this? GADOUKEN!" Dan threw a green fireball at the guard, but it faded before it could actually reach him.

"Gods! The newcomer really IS a sorcerer!" the woman nodded, a hand under her chin.

"You bet, Cutie!" Dan gave a thumbs-up, also smiling which made his teeth flash in the dim light.

Lucina's look of admiration slowly turned into that of confusion as the guard shouted, "How dare you, pink sorcerer! You must know you are in the presence of the Princess of Ylisse! Princess Lucina!"

"You're kidding, right? A princess? Like I'd believe that! Although she could pass it off though..." Dan nodded as he scratched his chin.

Lucina whispered to the guard, "I believe this man is attracted to me..."

The guard sighed in response, "It's rather obvious, your highness. Unexpected, considering he's donned in pink."

"You know, the point of an insult is so I DON'T hear it." Dan said blankly, his arms folded. "But can you let me out of this place? It's dark, I'm cold, and hungry..."

"I suppose that's alright..." Lucina shrugged, leaning back over to the guard, "It's obvious this man doesn't have the smarts to be an actual threat... if he acts up, I'm positive even the likes of a toddler can take care of him."

"Really?! Yahoo!" Dan jumped for joy, hitting his head on the ceiling. He landed on his back, completely dazed.

"See my point?" Lucina whispered again as the guard laughed and unlocked the door.

Dan walked out, rubbing the top of his head. He turned around before leaving and asked, "Wait, so if this really isn't Hong Kong and there isn't a welcome party... Just where am I?"

"You don't know?" Lucina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dan looked up for one second in thought before responding, "Haven't the foggiest."

"You're in the Kingdom of Ylisse!" Lucina laughed back in response, thinking the man was joking.

"Uhhh... gazoontite?" Dan titled his head.

"No! That's our kingdom! Ylisse!" Lucina stated again.

"What's that supposed to mean? The Kingdom of Bad Fashion Senses?!" Dan asked, pointing out Lucina's tunic.

"At least I don't look like a walking beach ball." Lucina scoffed.

"Hey! Pink is a freaking AWESOME color! Why else do you think Filthy Frank loves it?"

"Who is this Filthy Frank you speak of?"

"OH MY GOD." Dan pinched his nose, shaking his head. "It's clear I have much to teach you and the people who live here!"

"Well... you can run along. I have to return to the castle soon." Lucina shrugged as she started to leave the cells.

"Hey! Wait!" Dan shouted as he ran after Lucina. He caught up to her in front of the castle. "Then who is the King or whatever if this is a kingdom?"

"King Chrom of Ylisse, my father." Lucina nodded, "A kind and gentle man who cares for his people."

"Wow! Your father must be a great man!" Dan said back before he said again, "Father..." Then without warning he put his fist in the air while SOBBING, shouting, "FATHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"

Lucina immediately turned around before saying, "I've never seen a fully grown man cry before..." Dan then curled up into a ball on the floor, still sobbing like a little kid when he received a plunger for Christmas. Lucina put a hand on her mouth, "Oh gods... what horrors could this man have possibly gone through?" People started to pass by and stare at Dan for a second before carrying on with what they were doing as Lucina walked up to Dan and tapped his head twice.

Dan looked up as he shouted with shut eyes, "I'LL MAKE YOU CRY LIKE I DID WHEN MY DADDY DIED!"

Lucina blinked before suggesting, "Maybe you can stay at the castle? After all, I wish newcomers to feel welcome here! And you seem sadder than a pig before slaughter..."

"Interesting choice of metaphor." Dan sniffed.

"Thank you." Lucina smiled as she helped Dan up from his ball. "My father has heard about your arrival... he hasn't seen you in person yet."

"Alright then... wait a second. By chance in your guest rooms you wouldn't have an actual bed, would you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't-"

"COME ON LET'S GO!" Dan shouted as he grabbed Lucina and ran inside the castle, Lucina unaware of what the man was thinking.

Dan warmed up fast and actually set up a stand to teach his fighting style to the people of Ylisse. Thankfully the rumor that he was indeed a sorcerer spread and people in the kingdom were learning the ways of the Saikyo arts... is what would happen if everyone was an idiot. The closest thing he had to a student was Lucina, who agreed to spar with him when she had a wooden sword and Dan with his bare fists. Lucina would win every single time, two times a day for one week. Dan would always say the same thing as well.

"I wasn't going full force on you, but next time! Next time you'll be beaten by the ways of the Saikyo Arts!"

Everything was rather well for everybody until tragedy struck Ylisse...

Chrom was killed at the hands of a total asshole named Grima. He is normally a dragon but currently is using his body from the past according to the laws of time... Lucina inherited the Falchion, her father's latest weapon, and decided to fight Grima. However, when she wanted to go alone, Dan heard about the news and decided to join her in battling Grima in his past human form.

"Are you serious?" Lucina asked.

"Of course! If I defeat this Grima, Saikyo will be a major hit!" Dan cheered giving a thumbs-up. "He'll cower at the feet of the raging storm that is Dan Hibiki!"

Lucina foguht Grima along with Dan and lost... with Dan being completely useless the entire fight since he was knocked out about two minutes in. Lucina was devastated along with the people of Ylisse. Grima was back and more terrifying than they had imagined. Eventually even her MOTHER died in battle and the Kingdom was on the brink of chaos. Lucina only had about 12 of her close allies left, Dan being one of them.

Lucina was sitting on a small bench and crying as Dan noticed her from his Saikyo stand. He sighed and put up his sign to show the stand was closed before he went up to Lucina and pat her back. He asked, "Feel familiar?"

"Yeah..." Lucina laughed as she looked up before looking back down and muttering, "Ylisse is in ruin... both of my parents killed... it's insane."

"Hey! How do you think I feel? I never knew my mother, my father was killed by a complete bastard, I technically only have three friends in the world, I'm considered one of the worst fighters in existence, I wear pink, and no one cares about my life and what's going on! But that never stops me! One day I know I'll actually make my father proud... one day maybe I'll actually meet a hottie who cares... one day I might even beat you in a sparring match!" Dan laughed as he nudged Lucina before sighing, "One day..."

"I never knew you thought like that..." Lucina spoke, looking back up.

"Well, the more you know I guess." Dan shrugged. "I mean with my awesome power, I shouldn't even-" He was interrupted by a hug from Lucina, completely putting him off-balance.

"Thanks, Dan." Lucina smiled.

"I'm not a hugger." Dan coughed as he looked away, hands on his hips and actually trying his best not to blush.

Suddenly, a spirit appeared in front of them. Dan blinked and tapped Lucina's shoulder twice before she actually turned around to see the spirit herself.

"Is that... Naga?" Lucina asked, an eyebrow raised. Her other comrades approached as well, looking at the spirit more carefully.

"I know a way to stop the destruction of Ylisse." Naga spoke.

"IS IT WITH PURE SAIKYO SKILL?!" Dan asked, a hopeful look on his face. Everyone else, even Lucina and Naga, gave him the "shut-up" look. Dan's back hunched a little before he simply said, "Oh, guess not..."

"You must go back in time to stop the resurrection of Grima." Naga continued, "I can open a portal that can help you do just that."

After about five more minutes of explanation I'm too lazy to type about at the moment, Naga opened a up what looked like a portal.

Lucina smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Naga! We are forever in your debt!"

"Hurry! Your father needs you!" Naga shouted before disappearing.

Lucina receiving a mask from one of her comrades named Gerome to hide the Brand of Exalt in her eye while also fixing her hair to make it appear shorter.

Dan pointed at the portal now, shouting, "Now warriors! We must go back and show this Grima the POWER! OF SAIK-"

Before Dan could finish, the people started to run in, Lucina even running after them. "Hurry, Dan!"

Dan started to run but tripped, falling on his face. When he saw the portal closing, he shouted, "Hey! Wait up!" in surprise and dived into it just before to closed. Dan Hibiki diving into the portal is the start of one crossover no one imagined... until now. Reason being it was only a matter of time before the event of the portal caught the attention of a criminal organization by the name of Shadaloo...

* * *

The first chapter of my first fanfic, I hope it was entertaining to read. Be sure to leave feedback, I'll always check out what is suggested! Until then, be hoping for chapter 2! :D


End file.
